The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core provides assistance in the research efforts of investigators associated with this Program Project. Collaboration with clinical and laboratory investigators involves contributions to the design and analysis of the proposed studies. The biostatisticians will identify lists of differentially expressed genes using appropriate statistical criteria. They will also identify interesting gene expression patterns using both unsupervised and supervised techniques. Subsequent Bioinformatics analysis, using pathway information, will be used to prioritize target selection from the large differentially expressed gene lists and to help understand the biological meaning of the expression patterns. If the current statistical or bioinformatics methodology does not adequately address a proposal, alternative methodologies will be explored.